song_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tam and Biana
Tiana 'is the pairing of Tam Song and Biana Vacker. They met in Neverseen, and have often spend time alone together since then. It's hinted that they enjoy each other's company, and Tam shoots occasional glances at Biana whenever he thinks he can sneak one. Other Names * Tiana ('T/am and B/'iana') * Bam (B'/iana and T/'am) * Tambi (Tam and Bi/ana) * Tana (Ta/m and Bia/'na') Moments Neverseen * When Tam draws shadows away from Linh, Biana seems impressed, and comments that it's kind of like an anti-vanish * When Tam assures Keefe he's not interested in Sophie, he shoots a glance at Biana, instead hinting at a possible attraction to her '' '''Lodestar (these may not be in order)' * When Tam and Biana discover a way into the Silver Tower, Biana urges Tam to show the others "how amazing" he is. * Biana decides to stay in the boys common room in Alluveterre with Tam while everyone else goes to see Wylie, claiming that they "hadn't seen each other in forever." Tam smiles shyly in response. * Biana pressures Tam for more of a reaction when she points out that Marella is checking him out. * Linh states that Tam likes brunettes. He then replies,” Gross, Why do you know that?” Telling us that she might be correct. Because Sophie is blonde, this means he might like Biana. Nightfall (also probably not in order) * Tam and Biana explore Candleshade together. * Biana suggests that Tam take off his shirt in order to fit her "no noisy fabric" idea * She points out all the girls staring at Tam at the efflorencence. * When they are going to the fake Nightfall, Biana explains that she doesn't like being used to get close to her brother, and said that Linh would probably know how that feels. * Tam comforts Biana on their way to Choralmere when she blames her family for the world's prejudices * Biana paints the silver tips on Mai's portrait of Tam, and Tam states that he loves it * Biana encourages Tam to come to Foxfire, and starts listing all the ways they could hang out * Biana takes over carrying Alvar with telekinesis when she notices Tam having trouble Flashback * Tam assures Sophie that he's sure Biana will let him into Everglen to search the property, suggesting that they have gotten closer * When Umber tries to attack Biana with shadowflux, Tam dissolves it with a snarl, possibly hinting that he was angry at them for targeting Biana * Umber specifically targets Biana in order to get Tam to use his power, rather than Linh Similarities * Both have attended Exillium * Both have at least one sibling * They both attended/attend Foxfire * Both have famous families (the Songs for their music and the Vackers for being Vackers) * Both like to tease their siblings * Both can be very casual or incredibly mistrusting people * As of Flashback, both have a strained (if only slightly, on Biana's part) relationship with their parents * Both are currently being scorned * Both have an ability that can keep them hidden from others Differences * Tam has black and silver hair, while Biana has dark brown hair * Biana's eyes are teal and Tam's are a silver-blue * Tam has a bad relationship with his parents, and Biana generally gets along with hers * Biana has two older brothers while Tam has a twin sister * Biana hates her oldest brother, but Tam loves Linh very much * Tam is scorned for being a twin and a Shade, and (until Flashback) Biana was admired for being a Vacker * Biana has a brighter and more social personality, but Tam likes to stay to the background and is less sure of himself Theme Songs * Shut Up And Dance With Me by Walk The Moon * I See Your Monsters by Nightcore (cover) * Evermore from Beauty and the Beast * Something There from Beauty and the Beast * Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast Category:Ships Category:Factual Category:Fan Based